I'm Not, Just Steve
by Real Goddess Of Mischief
Summary: Steve has a disability and feels like he's helpless because of it. The Avengers especially Tony try to help him but he thinks they are just wasting there time on him because he is useless and has no meaning in life. P.S. This story is going to be STONY!:)
1. Chapter 1

"Steve?" Tony called out as he walked into Steve's room searching around for him.

"Tony?" Tony heard a faint reply not sure where the sound came from.

"Steve?... Where are you?" Tony asked walking further into the room looking around for Steve.

"H-Here." The voice hesitated to answer but luckily this time Tony could tell where the voice was coming from and quickly ran over to a corner in the room where Steve sat close to the wall facing away from Tony.

"Steve." Tony sighed bending down in front of him. "I was worried about you." He smiled excited to see Steve again. "W-What happened?" He whispered softly when Steve closed his eyes putting his hands on his head looking down in shame.

"Nothing i just..." Steve sighed and opened his eyes keeping his head down as he continued. "You wont believe me anyway." Steve shook his head.

"Steve, why do you assume that i-"

"I'm sorry Tony." Steve whispered lifting his head staring at Tony feeling tons of guilt, and Tony could see that in his face.

"It's not your fault." Tony shook his head putting his hand on Steve's shoulder.

"Yes it is!" Steve practically shouted. "There is obviously something wrong with me, That's why they keep coming... And i cant do anything about it." Steve argued whispering the last part.

"There's nothing wrong with you Steve." Tony reassured him but Steve just shook his head in disagreement.

"There's everything wrong with me... I'M A FREAK TONY!" Steve shouted in frustration standing up followed by Tony also standing trying to calm him. "I'M JUST SOME USELESS FREAK WITH AN INCURABLE DISORDER!"

"Steve your not useless." Tony replied in a calming voice.

"Yes i am... I can't even stay Steve during a meeting. THEY ALWAYS WANT TO COME AT THE WORST TIMES POSSIBLE!" Steve shouted once again as tears started forming in his eyes. "I'm sorry you have to deal with me everyday, I'm just a useless pathetic stupid person that doesn't even deserve to be alive right now." Steve said turning his head to the side away from Tony so he wont see the tears now streaming down his face.

"No one blames you for what happens to you Steve. I know they got a little mad about what he did but they didn't know about him, they thought you were just being mean. I mean don't get me wrong they hated you for what he said but after i-"

"Everyone's life is worse with me around." Steve whispered.

"Steve i didn't say that-"

"But you meant it... Cause it's true." Steve whispered wiping his tears.

"No it's not Steve i was just-"

"Anthony, Anthony, Anthony." Steve muttered shaking his head. Tony was confused by Steve's sudden change in his tone it sounded totally different, It didn't sound much like Steve but a lot like, someone else.

"Damon!" Tony growled angrily.

"Hello Anthony." Steve replied. Even though he was turned around Tony could still see the growing smirk forming on his face.

"What did you do with Steve?!" Tony spat harshly.

"He's resting... But i'm here now."

"Let Steve go i want to talk to Steve." Tony replied quickly.

"What if i don't want to let Steve go. I don't like Steve... No one does." Damon said turning to face Tony.

"What are you talking about we do like Steve."

"If your gonna lie to me Anthony you should at least put some effort into it."

"What are you talking about?" Tony gritted his teeth angrily.

"We all know you cant stand Steve. And were never letting him out ever again." Damon smiled evilly crossing his arms enjoying the look of helplessness on Tony's face.

* * *

**Two hours earlier.**

"Glad to see you could finally join us Stark." Steve said as Tony walked into the meeting room sitting on a chair closest to where Steve was standing in front of everyone talking.

"Where were you?" Clint whispered to Tony.

"Um..." Tony quickly tried to think of the best excuse he could think of. "Stuck in traffic?" He answered making it sound more like a question.

"And that really means?" Clint asked knowing Tony was lying.

"I was-"

"Mr. Stark are you quite finished?" Steve asked looking a little annoyed. Tony's head immediately turned towards Steve focusing on him once again.

"Uh... Yeah. Sorry Spangles." Tony quickly answered.

"Anyway." Steve was about to continue until Tony interrupted.

"Doesn't Fury usually tell us stuff during meetings?... Why are you doing it Spangles?"

"Fury is unavailable at the moment and since he told me earlier he wanted me to notify the rest of you guys."

"Oh... Okay well what are you waiting for?... Continue." Tony smiled innocently. Steve took a deep breath trying to calm down before he finally continued.

"Well... As you all know Doom has escaped again. For a while S.H.I.E.L.D. didn't know where he has gone to until now."

"Where is he?" Natasha asked.

"Apparently, hiding out somewhere in Mexico."

"Mexico?... Well what does SHIELD want us to do then?" Bruce asked.

"I don't know!" Steve replied creasing his eye brows sounding angry and annoyed. "Why does SHIELD always come to me with there silly little problems all the time anyway. I mean cant you people do anything for yourselves?!" Steve shouted pushing Bruce out of his chair and sitting there himself.

"STEVE!" Bruce shouted quickly scrambling to his feet.

"Bruce." Tony said in a warning tone which reminded him to stay calm as he got up and walked over to Steve. "Steve?" Tony asked putting his hand on his shoulder looking down at him.

"Get your hand off of me old man." Steve spat angrily pushing Tony's hand off of him.

"Steve what the heck has gotten into you?" Clint questioned staring at Steve curiously.

"Shut up bird brains no one is talking to you." Steve frowned looking over at Clint.

"Steve i think you should leave." Tony said trying to stay as calm as he can.

"I'M NOT STEVE!" Steve shouted in Tony's face standing up storming out of the room as quickly as possible.

"Is there something troubling the Captain?" Thor asked totally confused about what just happened.

"No." Tony sighed sitting back down. "Guys there's something i have to tell you... It's not Steve's fault he's acting like this."

"What do you mean?" They all asked in unison.

"I mean... Steve has a-" Tony hesitated a little before finishing. "Personality disorder."

"Oh my gosh really?!" Bruce asked totally shocked. Tony just nodded his head.

"What is a Personality disorder?" Clint asked still totally confused.

"It means Steve has many Personalities. Sometimes he could be normal Steve and other times he becomes a totally different person with different Personalities and he cant control it." Bruce answered before Tony could.

"Oh... Poor Steve." Clint said sitting back in his chair. "How many different Personalities does he have?"

"Three." Tony answered. "Normal Steve, Damon the trouble maker, and Brian, who has anger issues. That's who that was." Tony finished pointing towards the door where Steve or Brian just left.

"You should go check up on him." Natasha suggested looking at Tony who just nodded in agreement and left the room.

* * *

**Present.**

"What are you talking about?" Tony gritted his teeth angrily.

"We all know you cant stand Steve. And were never letting him out ever again." Damon smiled evilly crossing his arms enjoying the look of helplessness on Tony's face.

"Y-You know that's not true. Me and Steve are partners and being his partner is the best thing that has ever happened to me." Tony admitted.

"Is that so?" Damon asked staring deep into Tony's eyes. For once Tony didn't know what to do. He felt threatened but he couldn't do anything cause he didn't want to do anything to harm Steve... For once Tony had no idea what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

"What happened?" Clint asked once Tony made his way out of Steve's room.

"How long have you guys been standing out here?" Tony asked looking around at all of the Avengers standing outside of Steve's room.

"Thor and Clint were trying to listen in on your conversation. But they couldn't hear a thing." Bruce quickly answered.

"Don't act like your innocent Bruce. You were trying to listen too!" Clint shouted before Tony could say anything.

"No i wasn't-" Bruce started but quickly got interrupted by Natasha.

"The point is, they were really worried about Steve."

"Oh... He's fine." Tony hesitated to answer as he made his way past them starting to walk towards the living room with them following close behind him.

"What happened with Steven?" Thor asked as Tony sat down on the couch followed by the others.

"Nothing." Tony whispered sounding ashamed of himself.

"What happened in there Tony?" Bruce asks knowing Tony's not telling them something.

"Nothing." He repeated shaking his head. "I'm just... I'm just worried about him."

* * *

For the rest of the night no matter who begged him, Steve wouldn't come out of his room making the rest of the team worry nonstop about him. Like always whenever Tony is worried or upset he would go down to his lab letting everyone think he's working on some project when in reality he is drinking alcohol till he passes out. Thor was so upset about Steve's condition he went back to Asgard to see if there was a possible way anyone their could find a cure for him. As for Bruce, Natasha and Clint they have been sitting around the kitchen table drinking coffee talking about everything other then Steve to calm their nervous.

The next morning after Bruce, Natasha and Clint had breakfast they noticed none of them have seen Tony or Steve all morning. They didn't even bother wanting to check up on Steve cause he would just push them away.

"Tony might still be in his lab... You should go see if he's up." Natasha suggested to Bruce.

"Why me?" He asks.

"Because Tony doesn't like it when me or Clint go down in his lab."

"Fine." Bruce sighed getting up to go down to Tony's lab. He didn't feel like arguing with Natasha if he would end up having to go get Tony at some point anyways.

* * *

"Tony?" He heard a faint voice from somewhere. It sounded like Bruce's voice but he wasn't to sure it was to quiet to tell. "Tony." The voice repeated louder this time like it was getting closer. "Tony are you down here?" That's when Tony realized that he wasn't hearing voices in his sleep. When he realized the voice was real he quickly opened his eyes taking in his surroundings... He fell asleep on the lab floor behind his desk. "Tony are you here?" Bruce repeated.

"M'here." Tony replied to the voice gripping the side of the desk as he tried to get up.

"Tony!" Bruce called as he finally spotted him trying to get up and ran over to him. "You okay?"

"Fine just... Have a terrible hang over right now." Tony said putting his hands on his head leaning over the side of the desk.

"Well Clint and Natasha were worried. We haven't seen you or Steve all morning so they wanted me to check up on you."

"Steve still hasn't come out of his room?" Tony asked picking up his head facing Bruce worry crossing his facial expression.

"We think so... We haven't seen him since last night."

"JARVIS where is Steve?" Tony asked immediately after Bruce stopped talking.

"Captain Rogers is currently on the roof Sir." Without a second thought Tony and Bruce both ran out of the lab as quickly as they could and made their way up to the roof.

"Steve?" Tony asked softly walking over to Steve who is currently standing on the edge of the building while Bruce just stayed behind watching helplessly. "Steve?" He tried again when he didn't get any response whatsoever.

"I'm sorry Tony." Steve whispered so quietly Tony almost didn't hear, but he did. And wishes he didn't.


	3. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANT: Hey guys i am SOOOOOO sorry i haven't updated this in forever but i just want to make one last change okay... So Thor didn't go to Asgard to find a cure for Steve. He went cause his father fell asleep again and he needs to watch over Asgard till he wakes... Again, i'm soooooo sorry for the long wait but i hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"Steve?" Tony asked softly walking over to Steve who is currently standing on the edge of the building while Bruce just stayed behind watching helplessly. "Steve?" He tried again when he didn't get any response whatsoever.

"I'm sorry Tony." Steve whispered so quietly Tony almost didn't hear, but he did. And wishes he didn't.

"W-What do you mean Steve?... Come on lets go inside." He suggested holding his hand out in Steve's direction nervous at how close to the edge he is.

Steve shook his head slowly. "I like it out here." He responded quietly, enjoying the slight breeze of spring while staring down at the busy city below him.

"Okay. Then we'll go to the park or something, but it's not safe for you to stay up here." Tony said dropping his hand back down to his side.

"A-Are you angry with me Tony?" Tony barely hearing Steve ask.

"I could never be mad at you Steve." Tony replied immediately taking a few steps closer to Steve.

"But your ashamed of me right?" Steve asked finally turning around to face Tony. "All of you are." His eyes flickering to Bruce standing in the background then back to Tony. "Aren't you?"

"We're not ashamed of you Steve." Tony disagreed almost to quickly, that's when Steve's focus was once again on Bruce.

Bruce took a small pause before saying anything. "Why don't you come inside for a second." He suggested while turning away from Tony and Steve making his way inside as the two followed.

The three made their way inside the building and down a few floors where the remaining Avengers Natasha and Clint sat alone in the living room waiting nervously for Bruce to come back and let them know if Steve is alright. "Guys." Bruce called out as he entered the living room with Steve and Tony. Immediately Natasha and Clint turned to see Bruce standing just outside the elevator with Steve and Tony.

"STEVE!" The two assassins screeched in unison as they both rushed over to the super soldier almost tripping over their feet getting to him.

"STEVE!" Clint repeated getting to him first tacking him to the ground with his arms gripped tightly around his waist.

"Clint! Stop being a Steve hog!" Natasha whined frustrated crossing her arms.

Clint shook his head before childishly replying. "My Steve." With a playful grin crossing his expression.

"Ugh!... TONY! Clint's hogging Steve!" Natasha whined pointing down at Clint and Steve.

Tony rolled his eyes in annoyance before replying. "Guys. Don't fight over him he's not a toy." Tony bent down to pull Clint off of Steve while helping them up.

"So what do you want to do today Steve?" Bruce asked once Steve was once again on his feet. "We don't have to do any SHIELD stuff today so we could do anything you want... Go anywhere you want." Bruce added when Steve stayed silent.

Steve looked down at his feet in a disappointed manner while the hushed words "I can't go anywhere." escaped his lips.

"Why not?" Clint questioned, hopelessly clueless.

"Clint." Bruce whispered harshly towards Clint's direction letting him know that he really shouldn't question Steve in his condition.

"What?" Clint answered Bruce not getting the hint.

"I just wanna draw... If that's okay with you Clint." Steve answered quietly.

"Oh. Sorry Steve I-"

"It's okay." Steve quickly interrupted while making his way over to the couch with his notebook and pencil in hand.

* * *

"Where is he now?" Tony questioned obviously worried.

"He fell asleep on the couch... He stayed up late last night drawing." Bruce answered immediately knoYu wing of Tony's concern toward the Captain.

"Is he still sleeping?" Tony asked getting a head nod from Bruce letting him know that Steve is still in fact asleep.

"Why don't you go in and see him?" Bruce suggested.

"What?" Tony asked not sure if he heard Bruce correctly.

"You only ever talk about him all the time... I know your worried about him."

"I just." Tony sighed. "I don't want him to hurt himself."

"I thought maybe he'll be waking up soon and-"

"Yeah... Okay." Tony interrupted as he got up making his way to the living room were Steve is.

* * *

**Please review and leave a suggestion of what else should happen in the story i might use it. THANKS!**


End file.
